The Moon, and The Stars
by ChiharuHanayagi
Summary: The legend about fated couples watching the moon, and the stars together -ToTT random flashfic-


firstly i want to say sorry i cant update my The flowes, the farmers, and the horse fanfic ;A; asdfghjkl

because my laptop was broken, and today i got my new laptop gosh ;w; i will update them later anyway (still doing kana PoV)

well this is just a random flash-fic Kana x Cam x Lillian anyway please enjoy ;w;

* * *

The stars shines like a pearl, the moon shines like a weak spot light, and the weather is cold. Because today is winter.

"Achoo! So cold!" Lillian sneezed, "ah well, but the stars, and the moon is so lovely." Lillian mumbled, and tilt her head to the sky.

* * *

"You can't believe this Lillian!" Laney scared Lillian who drank her tea at Howard Cafe.

"Ukh! Oh what's up darling? You scared me!" Lillian sip her earl grey tea carefully.

"Well, save it later! Okay? Anyway do you know about Moon, and Star bond?" she sat beside Lillian, and smiled cheerfully.

"Another fairy tale?" Lillian raised her eye brows.

"No! This is real!" she grab Lillian arm tightly, "Mako, and Ayame getting married!" she widened her eyes, and stare at Lillian.

"Oh really? that's a good news, so what about that Moon, and Starry thingy?" she asked.

"Geez, okay. Ayame said, 10 days ago. She come to the mountain top to see the moon!" Laney explained with excitement in her eyes, "and then Mako came he say he want to see the stars! After that they saw the moon, and the stars together! They chatted happily, but just normal conversation!" completed her sentences, Laney sighing, and rest her head at Lillian shoulder.

"So?" Lillian asked annoyingly.

"After 10 days, Mako asked her to marry him! is that sweet?" still staring Lillian with glittery eyes.

"...geez Laney honey bunny. Mako likes Ayame for a long time! So, it's natural if they eventually getting married someday!" Lillian just shook her head, disappointed.

"Tch, no fun! But, is that sweet? Just watching moon, and the stars together, and now they will getting married!" Laney hit Lillian arm with her head.

"Ouch! It hurts!" Lillian rub her arm, "oh, okay darling, i will go to the mountain top today, and this night! i will prove your fairy tale! Today weather is sunny, so maybe i will meet my prince charming." Lillian just laughed.

"Okay! I will wait your report!" Laney smile proudly.

* * *

Lillian tilted her head, with her red nose.

"Geez i already at this place for 10 minutes." she rubbed her nose, still starring at the sky. "okay then i will go ho-"

"Lillian?" suddenly she hears familiar voice.

"...Cam?!' surprised by his appearance, she jumped out, and widened her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry!" Cam approach Lillian, and patted Lillian shoulder.

"Ah, thats okay." Lillian smiled. _"so Cam is my prince-charming?!"_ she mumbled to her self. "anyway, why are you here Cam?" she asked.

"I want to watch the stars." he answered straightly.

"...oh I-i see!." Lillian tried to calm down _"...oh damn this is same with Laney story."_

_"_You?" Cam asked, as she looks at Cam face, and yes... Cam face is red like a red rose.

"Oh- m-me? Watch the mo-!" she answered awkwardly.

"Lillian? Cam?" suddenly familiar voice again.

"Eh? This voice... Kana?!" Lillian surprised again, as he saw Kana approach her _"...Kana is my prince-charming too?!"_

"Hello there." Cam greet Kana awkwardly.

"Hiya..."

"Oh, why are you here Kana?" Lillian asked bluntly, with awkward tone.

"Watchin the stars." he replied, and smiled.

"...Eh? I-i see..." Lillian blushed furiously, and decide to look down at the ground. _"damn it! why both of them?! i will kill Laney later!" _she mumbled, and bite her lips.

"You?" Kana asked.

"Me? Um uh... well, just... Foraging yeah! Foraging" she replied with loud voiced _"shoot! why i have lied!"_

_"_I see..." somehow Kana tone seems disappointed. Same with Cam face, looks disappointed with Lillian answer.

_"...oh Harvest Goddess! why this situation so awkward!"_ Lillian panicked, she decided to go home instead "well i gotta, morning farm works is waiting. You two can watch the stars together! Well then see ya!" Lillian ran away, and called her owl, _Blanc_ to pick her up, leave the two gentlemans in the mountain top.

* * *

"Damn it! Why both of them?!" Lillian threw herself to the pillow after changing to the pajamas. "what should i said to Laney tomorrow?!" still confused, "...i mean is... Kana is a nice, and awesome guy, and i like him! But, Cam is cool, and nice! i like him too!" she rolled herself to the blanket.

"I hope i will meet my real prince-charming sooner, or later..." she fell asleep peacefully


End file.
